


Aspirations

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: All I ever wanted, was to be a writer...





	Aspirations

I always aspired to be  
A writer.  
Who’s words are coated with humor,  
Splashes of yellow on grayscale days.

I always aspired to write  
A book.  
Of rainbows, adventures and bliss  
What one could do if failure failed.

I always aspired to make  
You laugh.  
With the mirthful cloak I wear  
To duty, academy and sport.

But all I have ever written  
Is a reflection of the things I’m afraid to say  
Out loud, in company.  
So come in and dwell with me awhile  
And see what hides inside a writer—  
Whose spoken words shine bright,  
And written words are layered, pensive.

I always aspired to reveal  
That which I hide inside.


End file.
